


Бесполезный супергерой

by BlindSimuran



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Being an Idiot, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindSimuran/pseuds/BlindSimuran
Summary: Трудно быть призраком, когда твой бесшабашный брат все время пытается вляпаться в неприятности.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Клаус опять в дерьме.

Бен смотрит на двух амбалов, которые сыпят матами и увлечённо пинают кучу одежды. Смотрит на кучу одежды, которая вопит, что это была всего лишь шутка, а бить лежачих ― очень плохо. Его сила всё ещё там ― ворочается в груди, ― но с недавних пор она такая же бесполезная, как и он сам.

Бен пытается ― в очередной раз ― схватить за плечи одного из них и оттащить прочь, но его призрачные руки пролетают сквозь чужое тело. В очередной раз. В такие моменты безумно хочется посмотреть в глаза тем умникам, что наснимали сотню ужастиков, и с уверенностью заявить, что все они ― полная лажа. Что предметы не летают в воздухе, сколько не пыхти от усилий, что никто не дрожит и не писает в штаны от испуга из-за прикосновений, что его, черт подери, даже не замечают.

На поверку оказывается: быть призраком ― самая унылая вещь на свете.

Всё, что остаётся ― смотреть и ждать, делая ставку на то, что сегодня его чокнутого брата пронесет тоже.

Тебе всучили красную карточку и навечно отправили на скамейку запасных, смирись с этим, думает Бен. Но смириться никак не может.

И пытается снова, как всегда.

Они останавливаются, тяжело дыша, когда Клаус стихает и перестает двигаться. Бен молится лишь о том, чтобы он притворялся мертвецом так же хорошо, как порол чушь. В этом Клаусу нет равных.

― Валим, Зиг. Ещё не хватало, чтобы он откинулся, с копами потом проблем не оберёшься.

Второй ― Зиг ― смачно сплёвывает на землю и утирает лоб рукавом.

― Думаю, урок усвоен. Придурок.

На счёт последнего Бен почти готов с ним согласиться. Они награждают Клауса последним пинком ― на удачу ― и уходят, весело болтая уже о чём-то своём. Такие забудут о том, что натворили уже через полчаса, а ему придётся зализывать раны ещё не один день. В этом есть свои плюсы. Бен надеется, что Клаус хотя бы тогда заляжет на дно и перестанет искать приключения, рискуя напороться на кого-то похуже пьяных громил.

А затем вспоминает, с _кем_ он имеет дело.

Он склоняется над кучей одежды, в складках которой скрючился Клаус, закрыв голову руками. Хотя бы этот трюк усвоил.

― Ты там живой? ― шёпотом спрашивает Бен. И сам удивлён, насколько рад, услышав приглушённое мычание. Почти музыка для ушей.

― Не уверен, ― раздается откуда-то изнутри. ― Я вижу свет в конце тоннеля. Они ушли?

― Да.

Клаус разворачивается осторожно, медленно, словно уж, тяжело хрипя, сопя и охая. Ему здорово досталось. Бен порой не может поверить, что такое тощее тело из одних костей и кожи выдерживает _так_ много. Но в конце концов и оно когда-нибудь сломается, если подобное будет продолжаться и дальше. Вопрос времени. Судя по тому, как отчаянно Клаус продолжает совать голову в петлю ― вопрос ближайшего будущего.

Бен вздрагивает, когда слышит тонкое всхлипывание. В голове проносится безумная мысль, что всё намного хуже, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Он судорожно осматривается, ища, откуда можно позвонить в больницу. И только потом спохватывается: призраки не говорят по телефону и тем более не вызывают скорую помощь. Бен сжимает кулаки, пытаясь успокоиться и придумать лучший план, когда понимает, что то, что он принял за всхлипы, на самом деле... хохот.

Возможно, по голове Клауса ударили слишком сильно.

― Эй, что такое?

― Зубы, ― хихикает Клаус, ползая на четвереньках и сплёвывая кровавую слюну. ― Зубы целы.

― И это единственное, что тебя волнует?

Клаус удивленно зыркает на него одним глазом ― второй уже успел превратиться в узкую щёлочку.

― Господи Иисусе, конечно. Ты что, не видел цены у дантистов? А у меня даже нет страховки.

― Как же я мог забыть, ― сокрушается Бен.

Клаус лишь отмахивается и осторожно ощупывает затылок.

― Ставлю пять баксов, что это была бутылка.

― Угадал.

― Бинго! Из-под пива, да?

Даже проведя бок о бок с Клаусом почти всю сознательную жизнь, Бен иногда не может понять: шутит он или говорит серьёзно.

― Извини, я был слишком занят, чтобы рассматривать этикетки, пытаясь…

Бен замолкает на полуфразе, закусывая губу. Пытаясь что? Бессмысленно прыгать вокруг и так же бессмысленно размахивать руками, пока из его брата делали отбивную. От чтения этикеток и то было бы больше пользы. Клаус вопросительно поднимает бровь.

― Забей, ― бормочет Бен. ― Можешь встать?

― Не факт.

Он вертится на месте, словно кот, готовящийся к прыжку. Резко выпрямляется на дрожащих ногах. Бен бросается вперёд перед тем, как вспоминает, что призраки не могут поддержать за плечо и не дать упасть. Клаус с визгом валится на землю, пролетая сквозь него.

Бен желает просто исчезнуть от стыда.

― Я тут ещё немножко полежу, отдохну и посчитаю звёздочки.

― Какие еще звёздочки?

― Перед глазами. Как в мультиках, ― Клаус тыкает указательным пальцем перед собой. ― Восемь штук… О, уже семь. Пора загадывать желание.

― Ты идиот.

― Знаю. 

― Стоит мне только на секунду отвернуться, и ты сразу же влезаешь в неприятности.

Клаус хмыкает:

― Во всём виновато чёртово супергеройство в моей крови.

Бену хочется сказать, что в его крови только куча химикатов и укоренившаяся способность вытирать лицом землю, но он сдерживает порыв.

Ведь это то, что Клаус умел и умеет лучше всего ― пороть чушь, доводя до кипения даже самого терпеливого преступника. Потому как раньше, чтобы добраться до ехидно улыбающегося Клауса, нужно было сперва пройти мимо Лютера, Диего или него ― Бена. Много лет назад эта схема отлично работала.

Когда у них была команда.

Оставшись один, Клаус никак не может избавиться от прежних привычек. Словно ожидая, что помощь внезапно свалится с неба. 

Поэтому иногда Бену кажется, что без него Клаусу будет куда лучше. И он наконец-то научится рассчитывать только на самого себя.

― Они там пинали мальчишку.

― И ты решил, что лучше пусть пинают тебя?

― Типа того. В любом случае, сработало.

Клаус блаженно скалится и начинает мурлыкать заводную мелодию себе под нос. А Бен думает, что отец погорячился, постоянно называя его _самым_ бесполезным из них.


	2. Chapter 2

На задание они уходят втроём: Лютер, Диего и Эллисон.

Клаус остаётся дома, всем своим видом демонстрируя безразличие. Он слишком много суетится, много говорит и даёт дурацкие советы, до тех пор, пока Лютер, пытающийся хоть как-то поддерживать порядок, не просит его захлопнуть рот.

Бен остаётся лишь потому, что с некоторых пор и шагу не может ступить без своего братца. Посмертная жизнь в постоянной компании Клауса тянет на подвиг, но это куда лучше, чем одному прозябать в загробном мире. Личный джекпот, к которому прилагается куча условностей. Одна из которых ― теперь все считают его лишь пьяной галлюцинацией.

А Клауса ещё большим придурком, чем раньше.

Когда твоя единственная способность ― возможность общаться с духами, то нужно всегда быть готовым к тому, что тебе никто не поверит. Разве что многозначительно кивнут головой, а за спиной покрутят пальцем у виска. Клаус уже давно не парится на этот счёт и говорит ему не париться тоже, но Бену, как новичку, всё ещё сложно свыкнуться с его философией пофигизма.

― И даже не смей подходить к моему шкафу, ― предупреждает Эллисон, смотря в зеркало и подкрашивая губы помадой.

― А у тебя там появилось что-то новенькое? ― воодушевлённо спрашивает Клаус, плутовато подмигивая. ― Я ведь давно говорил, что пора обновить гардероб.

― Ещё раз устроишь там беспорядок, и до конца жизни будешь думать, что твой любимый наряд ― костюм жёлтого зайчика.

― Ты ведь знаешь, что я ненавижу этот цвет!

Бен давится смехом, глядя на вытянувшееся от возмущения лицо брата, и по привычке прикрывает рот рукавом.

Лютер, повторяя, что они уже опаздывают, насильно выставляет их за дверь. Диего огрызается и толкает его плечом. Эллисон фыркает и ускоряет шаг, вырываясь вперёд.

Клаус остаётся, покачиваясь на месте и засунув руки глубоко в карманы, словно в попытке спрятаться в них целиком.

Бен морщится.

Быть невидимкой ― это почти то же самое, что иметь мифический третий глаз: начинаешь замечать то, что не замечал раньше. Например, что их командный дух по шкале Фаренгейта равняется абсолютному нулю. А после его смерти он, кажется, ежедневно стремится ещё ниже.

― Удачи! ― кричит им вдогонку Бен, хоть и знает, что его не услышат.

― Удачи! ― вторит ему Клаус, то ли просто повторяя, то ли передавая сообщение. ― Не забудьте о сувенирах!

Диего поворачивается и показывает ему средний палец.

Бен почти уверен, что он притащит какую-нибудь мерзость, вроде отрезанного уха или кусочка забрызганной кровью одежды.

Дверь за ними закрывается с противным скрипом, погружая холл в полутьму. На мгновение в доме наступает напряжённая тишина.

― Поверить не могу… ― говорит Клаус, покусывая щеку. ― У нас нарисовались каникулы. Целый день без трупов, взрывов и занудства Лютера. Пойдём, Бен, за это стоит выпить.

Он призывно машет рукой и направляется в зал танцующим шагом.

По его всегда беззаботному голосу сложно понять, считает он подвернувшийся повод внезапной удачей или грандиозным провалом. Бену ничего не остаётся, как по привычке последовать за ним.

Клаус хозяйничает в баре со знанием дела, ловко смешивая алкоголь. Если бы отец заглядывал туда почаще, то с удивлением бы обнаружил, что его элитная коллекция уменьшилась наполовину, а в некоторых бутылках ― всего лишь подкрашенная вода.

Бен раньше не обращал внимания на то, _сколько_ он пьёт.

Вряд ли кто-то обращал.

― Реджи ушёл по своим суперважным делам, Ваня упорхала на занятия скрипкой, Святая Троица спасает мир, а у нас настоящие семейные посиделки. Не хватает только свечей и музыки, ― Клаус делает большой глоток и удовлетворённо причмокивает языком. ― По-моему, идеальный расклад.

― Нужно было идти с ними.

Задание пустяковое ― даже отец не счёл необходимым всё контролировать, взвалив организацию на плечи своего протеже. Несколько самоубийц с пушками, несколько заложников ― с подобным они разбирались по щелчку пальцев.

Впятером.

Клаус кривит губы и цокает ногтем по пустому бокалу.

― _Ты же знаешь, у нас не будет времени прикрывать твою задницу_ , ― он пародирует ехидные интонации Диего один в один, вызывая у Бена усмешку. ― И я с ним согласен. Моей заднице будет гораздо удобнее сидеть на мягких подушках, зная, что никто не всадит в неё пулю. Тем более, ― добавляет он натянуто, ― мне до чёртиков надоело постоянно торчать одному на шухере, пока остальные развлекаются.

― Теперь будем торчать вместе, ― пожимает плечами Бен. ― Если ты, конечно, рискнёшь своей задницей в следующий раз.

Клаус хохочет почти что искренне, запрокинув голову назад.

― Добро пожаловать на скамейку неудачников. Поверь, это самое скучное занятие на свете.

Бен благодушно кивает, хотя и не может с ним согласиться. Он прекрасно знает, что самое скучное занятие на свете ― быть мёртвым.

И только благодаря Клаусу он всё ещё может оставаться _частью_ всего этого. Даже на скамейке неудачников.


	3. Chapter 3

Его план ― типичный клаусовский ― пахнет проблемами.

Он вываливает на Бена всё единым потоком: без длинных вступлений, попеременно вставляя ремарки о том, что рад его видеть и что ему надо отлить. Будто с последнего момента их встречи прошло всего пару дней, а не… Бен не знает, сколько именно ― время там течёт по-другому, ― но по ощущениям это была чёртова вечность. 

Это так в духе Клауса ― внезапно исчезать со всех радаров, найдя очередную кормушку или наивного дурачка, готового её оплачивать. Он отрубает свои способности, но оставляет для него ― Бена ― аварийный беззвучный режим. Так, на всякий случай. Бен считает себя почти что VIP-персоной. И если даже не может пройти за черту, то всегда чувствует, как его легкомысленный брат шатается где-то в пьяном угаре. 

В _этот_ раз он не чувствовал ничего.

Словно его принудительно посадили под домашний арест и отобрали телефон за какие-то непонятные грешки. В ожидании самого худшего Бен уже готов был рисовать плакат «Добро пожаловать», если бы удалось найти маркеры и рулон ватмана. 

Но Клаус ― чокнутый везунчик. И со смертью, видят все, у него без малого любовная интрижка. 

Клаус стоит перед ним ― болезненно бледный, но живой и неизменно болтливый, а Бену хочется, то ли расслабиться и образно выдохнуть, то ли врезать ему по лицу. 

Он выбирает первое по понятным причинам. 

У него есть идея получше.

Бен суёт руки в карманы и скрещивает ноги, пытаясь придать себе отрешённо-непринуждённый вид.

― Клаус, я не собираюсь лезть в квартиру твоего парня… 

― Это не мой парень! ― протестует он, и на его лице появляется брезгливая гримаса. Что в переводе вполне может значить: мне дали фигуральный (или реальный) пинок под зад.

― Окей, я не собираюсь лезть в квартиру твоего не-парня, чтобы проверить, есть ли он дома. Мне надоело таскаться с тобой по тюремным камерам и ждать, пока кто-то сжалится и внесёт за тебя залог. А в итоге ― так всё и закончится. Или, считаешь, за взлом тебе дадут медаль?

― Зато в прошлый раз мы там неслабо подняли в карты, ― мечтательно вспоминает Клаус, но затем спохватывается: ― Но сегодня все будет тип-топ. Обещаю! Я же говорил, что мне просто нужно забрать свои деньги. Быстро и безболезненно. 

Бен устало потирает переносицу.

― Даже не знаю, что из этого отдаёт большей чушью. И с каких пор у тебя появились деньги? 

Клаус топчется на месте и оглядывается по сторонам, словно переживает, что кто-то может подслушать их разговор. _Может подслушать всего лишь странного парня, который говорит со стеной_ , невольно думает Бен. Почти гарантия, что большинство предпочтёт держаться подальше. 

Клаус иногда забывает, что для всех он один.

<tab>― Понимаешь, подбросили одну халтурку, так вот…

Он внезапно замолкает, направив взгляд куда-то в сторону и поджав губы. 

Бен морщится. 

О его халтурках можно слагать слезливые песни, а потом распевать на улице, собирая толпы зевак с сочувствующими взглядами. Отличный стартап. Самые невинные из них тянут на пятнадцать суток в участке или на неделю в больничной койке, и Бен почти удивлён, что не обнаружил его именно там. 

― Избавь меня от подробностей, ― говорит он.

Клаус выдыхает. Как кажется Бену ― с облегчением. 

Его глаза ― покрасневшие, обмазанные чёрной подводкой ― лихорадочно блестят, и не обязательно быть экстрасенсом, чтобы предугадать, что ему нужно.

Обычно только одно.

― Ну, Бенни, ты же призрак. Просто сунь голову за дверь и посмотри. 

― Спасибо, что напомнил.

― В конце концов, мы ― братья, ― укоризненно говорит Клаус. ― Братья должны заботиться друг о друге, ведь так?

Бен едва не смеётся.

Бен едва не смеётся, потому что Лютер чуть не сломал Клаусу пару рёбер во время их последней потасовки. Потому что Диего однажды пригвоздил его ножами к полу и оставил так на целую ночь из-за какой-то ерунды, а Пятый ― телепортировал на крышу дома, просто потому что… Пятому, на самом деле, не нужны причины, чтобы избавиться от того, что его раздражало.

Если дело касается Клауса, то лучший способ о нём заботиться ― просто перестать замечать.

 _Особенно_ , если дело касается Клауса.

Соблюдение правил братских отношений, написанных в дешёвых буклетиках по психологии, ― считается в их семейке настоящим преступлением.

Бену, на которого закон уже не распространяется, приходится отдуваться за всех разом.

― Тогда желание за желание ― согласен? ― говорит он, протягивая мигом взбодрившемуся Клаусу руку. 

― Конечно!

Бен уверен, что он готов поклясться в чем угодно, лишь бы достичь своего. Они скрепляют обещание, переплетая пальцы, ― их особый ритуал из давних времен. Не обращая внимания на то, что одна из ладоней напоминает дымку. 

Клаус сияет улыбкой, наверняка представляя, как сможет нахлестаться до отключки. 

***

― Я ведь говорил, что ненавижу тебя?

― Да-да, пару секунд назад, ― Бен мысленно подсчитывает. ― Уже пятый раз.

Клаус натужно сопит и бормочет что-то под нос, всем своим видом стараясь излучать раздражение, но получается откровенно плохо. Выходит за рамки его образа неисправимого оптимиста. 

― Это удар ниже пояса, ― шипит он, пытаясь толкнуть Бена или наступить ему на ногу. Разумеется, тщетно. Драться с призраком ― то ещё веселье. В лучшем случае страдает чувство собственного достоинства, в худшем ― приезжают санитары в белых халатах. О последнем он знает из собственного опыта: однажды они с Клаусом слишком увлеклись спором. 

― На это и был расчёт, ― отвечает Бен. 

― Ты все спланировал.

― Конечно.

Он ещё раз пристально осматривает тощую фигуру. Тоще, чем раньше: длинный плащ выглядит на несколько размеров больше и висит бесформенным балахоном. Алкогольно-таблеточная диета ― беспроигрышный вариант, если нужно приблизиться к параметрам музейного экспоната. 

Ещё парочка дней в таком режиме и можно будет точно ставить вторую статую во дворе их академии.

Бен надеялся, что в квартире всё же кто-то будет, и это остановит Клауса от безрассудного поступка. Но она была пуста, а совесть не разрешила ему соврать.

Бен надеялась, что злополучный долг окажется очередной выдумкой, но Клаус быстро отыскал конверт с деньгами. И прихватил из холодильника сникерс ― в качестве компенсации.

Это казалось единственным разумным вариантом.

― Откуда вообще появился этот день здорового образа жизни? ― возмущённо спрашивает Клаус, немного выпустив пар. ― У вас там на небесах создали секту: как заставить страдать родственников?

 _Как не дать им совершить суицид_ , хмуро думает Бен, но в ответ просто равнодушно пожимает плечами.

― И что мне делать? Медитировать, попивая зелёный чай? Пойти на пробежку? 

― Просто удержись от своих… привычек.

― Ты знаешь, что алкоголь полезен для…

― Один день, ― твёрдо говорит Бен. ― Всего один день. А потом можешь делать всё, что хочешь. 

Он поднимает руку, словно в доказательство их недавнего договора. Клаус раздосадовано сплёвывает на землю.

― Ты расчётливый мерзавец. К чёрту. Просто отложу деньги до завтра и всё.

Он даёт слабину через несколько минут, когда они проходят мимо фургончика с едой. Клаус молча останавливается, принюхиваясь, затем так же молча идёт покупать. 

Его улов ― два куриных шашлычка, обильно политых сладко-острым соусом. Бен отлично помнит их вкус: они часто тратили карманную мелочь на подобные вредности, которые трудно было найти на их кухне. 

― Ты не заслужил, ― победно сообщает Клаус, вгрызаясь в мясо.

Бен скорбно кивает, притворно вытирая слезинку.

Он не умеет следить за расходами. Когда живёшь в огромном доме с кучей разнообразного барахла, которое можно незаметно вынести и сдать в ломбард, эта проблема отпадает сама собой. Как и тогда, когда перед глазами маячит чёткая цель: получив деньги ― сразу же спусти их на алкоголь или наркотики. Клаус давно существует одним днём, не будучи уверенным: наступит мифическое завтра или нет.

Поэтому начинает скупать всякую ерунду. 

Вскоре у него появляется длинный фиолетовый шарф, который он сразу накидывает на шею, и большие чёрные очки, закрывающие половину лица. Они обедают в небольшом китайском ресторанчике: Клаус заказывает себе манты на пару, а Бену ― лапшу с морепродуктами, которую в итоге съедает сам, сокрушаясь о том, что жалко оставлять еду нетронутой. 

Когда они проходят мимо очередного продуктового магазина, он подчёркнуто чётко вспоминает, что нужно купить минералку, и ныряет в открытую дверь прежде, чем Бен успевает что-то сказать. Он решает подождать снаружи, усаживаясь на ступеньках, прикидывая, когда брат нарушит обещание. Пока что Клаус ведёт себя слишком безгрешно. На глаза попадается кем-то забытая газета, и он с интересом пробегается взглядом по сводке новостей. Трудно оставаться в курсе событий, если большую часть времени проводишь вне реального мира. 

У Эллисон премьера нового фильма ― небольшая заметка об этом в конце страницы. Интересно, Клаус об этом слышал? Хотелось бы её увидеть ― Бен уже и не помнит, когда был последний раз. 

Клаус появляется внезапно, показательно держа перед собой воду, словно какой-то трофей, и поспешно направляется вниз по улице. 

― В правом кармане, ― говорит Бен, догоняя его.

― В правом кармане что?

― Держишь меня за идиота?

Клаус морщится, вытаскивая бутылку пива и три пачки «Данхилла». 

― С каких пор ты заделался суперменом?

― Мы же договорились. 

― Ладно-ладно, пусть просто полежат до завтра. 

Бен скептически поднимает бровь.

― И ты веришь, что сможешь сдержаться?

― Нет, ― кисло говорит он. ― Мне не нравится, что ты так много обо мне знаешь, Бенни.

Клаус оборачивается к укутанному в тряпьё бездомному, который от вида разыгравшейся перед ним сцены разговора с воздухом сидит с открытым ртом. 

― Боженька пытался наставить меня на путь истинный, ― говорит Клаус, сгружая все добро ему на одеяло. ― С наступающим или прошедшим днём рождения. 

Бен бормочет слова извинения, уверен, что после такого потрясения он вообще не притронется к полученному пиву и сигаретам. 

Под вечер Клаус начинает замечать призраков всё чаще и чаще, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда они попадаются ему на глаза. 

― Ты спонсор моих ночных кошмаров, ― с кривой ухмылкой говорит он.

Бен ёжится, чувствуя себя виноватым, и пытается отвлечь его болтовнёй, расспрашивая о слухах или новостях, или рассказывая о том, что знает сам.

― Да, сестрёнка заделалась большой шишкой. Главная роль, куча поклонников, вечеринки, где подают мини-сэндвичи на шпажках, ― говорит Клаус, когда он интересуется о фильме Эллисон. ― Хочешь сходить посмотреть? 

― Хочу.

Клаус вытаскивает смятые банкноты ― всё, что осталось, ― пересчитывает и тихо хихикает.

― Десять баксов. На один билет хватит, а вот тебе придётся нарушать закон. Пошли, ещё успеем на ночной сеанс. И… ― он многозначительно выдерживает паузу и подмигивает. ― За тобой теперь должок. 

Бен согласно мотает головой, даже не пытаясь воображать то, что Клаус может придумать завтра. В любом случае, оно у него хотя бы будет.


End file.
